mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepking
Creepking is a mob that randomly spawns in three dimensions: The Normal World, The Nether and The End. Appearance Creepking looks like a normal creeper, except they have crowns. Attack Style Creep kings have their own attack style: When Crepkings spot you, they will instantly summon 2 creepers on each side of itself. It will then turn a shade of blue, which means it cannot be attacked and stays in place. If the two creepers the Creepking summoned are killed or explode, Creepking will turn into a shade of purple. It still can't be attacked and stays in place. Exactly when It turns purple, It disappears into a cloud of white smoke. It will then pop up near the player and chase the player. It will have the normal green shade, meaning It can be attacked. Creepking will be vulnerable to attack during this stage. When It gets close enough to the player It will explode, and do about 15 - 20 Hearts. However, Creepking will only lose 5 HP and not die when It explodes, so It can explode about 10 times before dying. The player can kill It, though, as if It was a normal creeper. (Note: Creepkings will randomly explode within 1 - 5 blocks away from the player.) Damage When a Creepking explodes, the damage dealt depends on how close he was. For example: Of he was 1 block away from the player and exploded, the player would take 20 damage. Since Creepking can explode up to 5 blocks away from the player, the least damage he could deal to a player would be 15 Hearts. Basically, every time a Creepking is 1 more block away from the player, he deals one less heart when he explodes. Spawning Creepkings can spawn in one of three dimensions: The Normal World, The Nether or The End. (Note: Once a Creepking spawns in one of the three dimensions, let's say The Nether, they will only be able to spawn in that exact dimension.) They will only spawn when they have a 4x4 spawning space of flat blocks with 0 light. They have a very low chance of spawning in The Normal World, a slightly higher chance of spawning in The Nether, and an even higher chance of spawning in The End. Creepkings's spawning chance slightly increases whenever 10 creepers are added to one of the dimensions. Farming Creepkings If you wish to spawn Creepkings, you first must choose a dimension. The End would be recommendable because of the Creepkings decent spawn chance there. Once you have chosen a dimension, it's time to start spawning: Step 1: Build a 4x4 area and cover it up with coal blocks to make it as dark as possible. There must be at least a 4 block tall ceiling inside. Step 2: Put a ton of creepers near the spawning area. Step 3: Wait. If you're lucky enough, a Creepking may spawn inside the 4x4 coal building. Preventing Spawning of Creepkings If you don't want Creepkings wandering around your world, here are some tips to to prevent them from spawning: * You could try placing torches all around the world. * Try killing any creepers in sight. They increase the chance of a Creepking spawning. * You could place ocelots/cats around the world. * You could just wait for a Creepking to despawn. However, it takes about 30 - 45 minutes. Also see: - Creeper Empire